


air

by howelllesters



Series: Elements [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brief Vomit Mention, Drabble, Elements, Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Phandom Little Pop 2016b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: the elements series; air. head in the clouds, in every possible way.





	

Flying, Dan thinks, is a little magical.

Okay so it’s not that magical when Phil’s fast asleep and drooling on him, or when he’s barricading himself in the toilet to throw up repeatedly, or when the seatbelt signs flash on and clearly death is _imminent_.

Occasionally it’s got that little spark to it though.

It’s something about being in the sky, a real no-man’s land. Looking out of the window, he can only see the clouds or the sky, and sometimes if he’s lucky, a glimpse of the ocean or some mountain peaks. There is nothing else, no landmarks to guide him, and it is the only time he ever takes comfort in not having any idea of where he is.

He is just flying, flying with Phil, and he enjoys it.

They are in their own little bubble, and sure, they do share that bubble with approximately five hundred other passengers plus the aircraft crew _but_ … it’s still theirs. And they are free to lie across each other any way they want, and Dan can trace patterns on Phil’s palm, and they can snicker too loudly as their in-flight game of Tetris gets too competitive, and it’s nice. It’s just _nice_.

Everything about Japan has been nice. More than nice. Incredible.

It has been a dreamy kind of fortnight. Nothing has felt real, because everything has been too perfect.

From the walks in the park holding hands with the breeze tickling their exposed skin, to the cherry blossoms that float down around them and make Phil smile, to just standing on their balcony together, soaking up the sights, the sounds, everything about this country is _perfect_.

Dan feels like he’s been floating, drifting, and he isn’t ready to step off his cloud yet.

So he just looks out the window at them, hiding another smile to himself.

He only lets his thoughts travel like this when Phil is asleep, because he fears being teased mercilessly. While Phil snoozes though, Dan is free to grin and stifle laughter over how _happy_ he is. The giddiness bubbles up inside of him and he just cannot stop it. Nor does he want to.

It seems odd that he is still so happy while they’re flying back to London; usually going home is the worst part. But Dan doesn’t mind, not really, because while Japan means spending time with Phil and cool sights to see and silly places to visit, London means spending time with Phil and being in their own home and relaxing, carefree.

There is one commonality that follows Dan wherever he goes, and as long as it remains, he feels free to go wherever he can.

For all the times he feels suffocated and stressed, Dan always has Phil to help him breathe.

Phil is his breath of fresh air, the same way he helped him learn how to breathe again when they first met, and the same way he is the air Dan needs even now.

Beside him, Phil stirs again, shifting his position to lean into Dan even further, and Dan looks at him fondly, brushing a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

The wind whistles past outside as they fly through the air, smoothly coursing through the clouds and the pink and orange glow of the sun setting wherever they are now, and Dan settles back, getting comfy beneath Phil’s weight.

Magical; it’s not _that_ far off.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Little Pop 2016b!  
> drabbler: wiinterberries  
> doodler: doodle-lester - coming soon!  
> beta: vanillasolitude


End file.
